Strange nights at Freddy's
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: A young girl accepts a job of five nights in a pizzeria but she does not know that these five nights will be very hard.
1. Chapter 1 Day 1

**This is the english translation of my first fanfic on FNAF, I hope you enjoyed it because I don't know if my english is as good as your.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Day 1:**

A young girl comes to this famous pizzeria which offered a job of only five nights. She enters the building and see full of children playing with great animatronics singing and smiling under the supervision of their parents and security guards. She approaches the office of the director and lays down the paper indicating the search for the post of five nights.

-How old ?

-16 years old.

-Are you in high school? Have you inquired?

-Yes for the two questions, can I start this evening?

-You must be the only high school girl who does not take advantage of this five-day weekend. But I entrust you this post, here is your uniform. I will show you your workplace as well as your lodging.

-You are lodging your employees?

-Some yes, but right now no one is lodged there because they all have a place of life of their own.

-I see...

The manager presented a room of about ten square meters with a tablet connected to the surveillance cameras, a visibly in poor condition, a fixed telephone and covered with advertising posters of the pizzeria. He then pointed out the direction of the staff's apartments, giving him the keys before returning to work.

The girl entered the apartment indicated to her and locked the door before examining her place of rest: a small room with a double bed, a living room / kitchen and a bathroom with bath and toilet.

"Not bad for a building reserved for employees. Anyway, I have nothing to do for the next few days. "

This girl named Léa, she spent five nights at the Freddy Frazbear Pizzeria. And she absolutely does not suspect that nothing will happen as expected.


	2. Chapter 2 Night 1

Lea settled on the chair and noticed that a diode was lit on the fixed.

"Who could leave a voice message? ..." she thought

She pressed the button and a male voice came out of the speaker.

"Hello? I am the former night watchman, I want to leave a message to the one who will have the audacity to apply for this fucking job. In fact, animatronics are always active at night, they are in a sort of standby mode and they are quite scary, so if they see someone they will take it for one of theirs and try to put it in one of the old costumes. The problem is that there are already exoskeletons in the old costumes, so one dies crushed when they close the costume. But hey, if there's no problems in this fucking job. Go good luck!"

-Niiiiiice, and then I don't care, nobody's waiting for me anywhere, I have nothing to lose. She says.

She glanced at the shelf and could not help staring at the bear, chicken, rabbit and fox in the Pirate Cove.

-After all why not...

She walked out of the office and walked into the large hall and sit down on a table facing the stage and waited patiently for the animals' eyes to light up. Those who were on the stage came down and noticed the presence of the human being until she sneezed because of the coldness of the place and the winter. They looked at her perplexedly and the fox stood facing her.

-I think it's the first time I've seen a guardian so young and surprising. He said

-Foxy the fox, Freddy the bear, Bonnie the rabbit and Chica the chicken. I do not really see how scary you are and how aggressive you are towards the guards.

-We do not like them, and then it relaxes a little to make people suffer when we have to bear kids every day. Replied Foxy

-You are the first girl to apply for this position and especially the first person who comes directly to see us. Said Chica with a voice that implied questions of why she had come.

-I have no friends, I do not get along well with my family, and I have nothing to do with this fucking five-day weekend. But I did not think it would be as dangerous a job like that. Say I had felt something suspicious ...

-So now you know for us, let me tell you something, you can not resign from your post until it's over. Said Freddy

-So my goal is to survive five nights. Actually I think I understand you.

-You understand what? Asked Bonnie

-That you kill people to relax you. I myself have also to strike those who make me shit almost to the death. I have that kind of impulses.

-Murderous impulses? Do you have any more? Asked Foxy.

-Yes, suicidal impulses. If you like, you just have to kill me now, I'm in front of you and I have no loopholes. What's stopping you from finishing here now?

Freddy entwined Lea, taking care not to crush the ribs. Not used to this kind of gesture, Lea tensed for a moment then relaxed, she even snuggled up against Freddy.

-...you cry ? He asked

She sniffed and wiped her tears before straightening up.

-It's just that I have rarely received this kind of proof of affection, so it touches me a little, and for once I cry.

Chica passed her "paste" on her back to comfort her.

-You never cry? She asked

\- I keep my emotions as much as possible; My hatred, my sadness and my suffering. I suffered so much when I showed these weaknesses that I retain everything in me left to explode violently afterwards. I get only the hatred and contempt of other high school students and for years my parents, especially my father, have not shown me their love for me. Nothing and no one is waiting for me in this world, so why stay?

Lea struggled to hold back her sobs and Bonnie and Chica began to cuddle to calm her. Lea let herself go and wept for the first time for a long time all the tears of her body. When she stopped, the animatronics were still around her, and even Foxy was staring helplessly. Her face was very red, she tried to regain her usual blase air.

\- I think we will change our plans for the next five days, we will try to give her back the taste of living this girl. Said Freddy

It would be a pity if a young girl committed suicide.

-I'm sixteen, there's a lot of young people my age killing themselves.

-Yeah, but you can do something to remedy this. Replied Foxy.

-The night is almost over, we'll leave you a little and we'll think about it during the day. We'll take our seats back, you can visit the rest of the restaurant if you want. Say Bonnie

-Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Lea replied.

The animals resumed their places and Lea noticed a corridor she had not seen before the beginning of the night. She swallowed in and fell on a room containing a golden version of Freddy.

-Is not that nice Golden Freddy? Made a harsh and hoarse voice behind her.

She jumped and turned almost instantly. A man, about a meter eighty had appeared in his back. He wore the same uniform as she had, with purple hair tied in a rather untidy low tail. In fact, his whole body was purple, and his eyes were all white, without any pupils and seemed to have dark circles. He had a huge grin of smile, but what really disturbed Lea was his eyes, they seemed to read the slightest emotion on her but did not allow him to read anything about him at all.

-Who are you, sir? She asked for a disturbed hair

\- '' Sir, '' I had never brought him this, as much as the vouvoyement! He said with a chuckle.

-What do you want ?

-Hoo, nothing special, I was just watching the new guard and I noticed you. He replied with a kind of greedy smile.

-What did you notice? She asked, slightly frightened

-Call me Vincent. And I noticed you Lea, a nice and adorable little thing with which I will have fun during the five, soon to be four days. He said, licking his lips.

Lea's instinct screams at her to run away, but she knew that he wouldn't let her go.

-W-why you find it nice this Golden Freddy?

-Haaaa, he helped me kill five kids on a birthday. There is no exoskeleton inside, I was able to put on his costume and I took some kids to a separate room and I stopped them.

Lea was shocked, why such a revelation? What was it for?

-Why did you say that?You have no remorse?

-No one, and it was to warn you, if you care about your life, even if it is obviously not the case, that if you annoy me, you will know what to expect.

He approached her and bit her lower lip a bit before leaving.

-We see you tonight, or sooner if you prefer. He said with the same smile.

Lea fell to the ground, shocked by all the events of that night. The six AM bell rang and she rushed into her apartment to lie down, she definitely needed rest after all that.


	3. Chapter 3 Day 2

Lea was sleeping at six in the morning and seemed unwilling to wake up. At 12 AM, Vincent entered Lea's apartment through the window. Unfortunately for her, the window of her apartment was easily opened from the outside. The psychopath walked into the room and found Lea deeply asleep on her sheets, still in her uniform. He approached her silently and touched her arm, noticing that it was cold, he lay down beside her and pressed her against her, holding her with one hand and stroking her brown, curly hair again tied in ponytail. He contemplated the peaceful face of his prey and smiled. Lea, who was still asleep, felt this warmth and appreciated it greatly, which made her stick to this source of heat. Vincent, who did not expect her to hug him by burying her head in his chest, stepped back, but still took advantage of the situation until a bump appeared in his boxer.

"She's more attractive than expected ..." He thought, trembling a little.

The tremors of the violet man awakened Lea, who put a little moment to realize the position in which she was.

-WAAAH FUCK ! She shouted

Surprisingly, she kicked the intruder's stomach and fell off the bed, completely shocked. Vincent, who had hardly felt the stroke, stood up and seized Lea's wrists to bring his face up to his level. Lea was trembling with fear and was breathing very quickly, trying to punch Vincent for another blow, but the man blocked her body. He took Lea's chin firmly in one of his hands and forced her to look at him.

-What do you want with me? Rape me? Pushing me quickly to suicide? She asked nervously.

Her assailant laughed and continued to hold her.

-You rape? I have a minimum of pride all the same! I'm still disappointed that you treat me like that when I brought you heat. He said with a sarcastic tone.

Lea shuddered, she was afraid of him but remembered the pleasant warmth that had brought her physical closeness.

\- I ... I apologize. She sighed in astonishment herself of what she had said

His companion was also surprised at his answer, he dropped his arms and took the head of his toy in his hands and put his lips on hers.

Lea spread her lips under surprise, which left Vincent the free way and introduced his tongue into his mouth to go and find that of his prey. Confused feelings invaded Lea, how could a child killer psychopath kiss her when he knew nothing about her and had met him just a few hours ago? She did not know if she should appreciate or hate this gesture. One thing was certain, she did not struggle because she knew she could do nothing against him. Then he separated from the lips of his object to kiss her neck, which made her shudder and let out a little cry.

-Ha! V-Vincent, stop, I beseech you. Please stop. She said, breathing loudly and trying to move the violet head away from her neck.

-Why stop when you enjoy it? He said in the hollow of his ear before gently biting his lobe.

Lea made a small whimper and struggled not to disconnect from reality.

-I have absolutely no pleasure in it! Stop that ! Get out!

-I read very well on your face and on your body, you can not lie to me. He said sticking their foreheads.

Lea wanted to reply but nothing came out. On the one hand, she hated this guy who had committed horrible acts but, on the other hand, the warmth and affection that gave him (at least, it sounds like affection), not to mention his caresses and his kissing experts, gave him a strange feeling of well-being.

\- I'll leave you, we meet my kitten tonight. Vincent yelled, moving away with a disturbing smile.

-Waits ! How do you get to know my apartment and get in when you do not have the key?

-I know these places better than you think. He said with a smile.

Lea followed him into the drawing-room and saw him go through the window which was wide open. She closed it and dropped onto the couch, thinking about what had happened. She finally went to take a shower to change her mind and at about 11 pm she went out and headed for the main entrance, but she found herself in front of a bunch of boys from her high school who stared at her.

-Serioulsy, has you accepted this job? You're really weird. Launched the widest of them

-As well as a band of assholes waiting in front of a pizzeria at eleven o'clock in the evening? Go away!

She wanted to force the passage but one of the boys struck him a violent blow in the belly, which took his breath away.

-Look at us a little bit you piece of shit. Grunted his hitter.

Lea straightened up and felt the anger rising in her, Purple Guy had put her nerves in balls and she resigned herself to beating them. She knocked their jaws, their ribs and their noses. She received many blows but a keeper of the pizzeria interposed between them and made them retreat. Lea had bruises on her face and on her stomach. Her lip had opened and her nose was bleeding a little.

-Everything is fine ? Asked the guard

\- Yeah, thanks for the help.

-Good luck for tonight, there's a box of pizza for you inside. He said leaving

She came in and took the box and took it to her desk. She ate the pizza shares in succession until midnight come.


	4. Chapter 4 Night 2

Lea had eaten all the pizza and was scanning the cameras in search of a movement of animals that had not yet switched to night mode. She was afraid of Vincent's arrival, who knows what he could do to her? Suddenly she heard in a loud and vague voice male voices. She reviewed all the cameras and she noticed that the boys she had met two hours ago had broken into the restaurant. She took her truncheon and ran into the hall and knocked violently one of the boys in the back arched. She knew she was in a weak position but she continued to beat them and receive ever stronger blows to the face and the waist. The longer the offensive, the more she loses strength and beaten, suddenly one of the boys grabbed her neck and lifted her while one of her acolytes struck her belly with a base-ball bat which took Lea's breath away.

-You will regret to have struck us just now! Grunted the stranger.

She was trying desperately to make him let go, trying to loosen his grip.

Foxy was the first to take action, seeing the scene, he stepped behind Lea and took the skull of his hangman in his paw, which made him let go. Lea fell heavily on the ground, always conscious.

-You should go away. Tell him Foxy

She clung to the wall behind him and saw Freddy and the others get busy and move toward his attackers. Foxy released his prey and began to yell a sharp and strong howl, followed by Freddy, Bonnie and finally Chica. Lea stopped her ears and saw the boys running away. When the animatronics turned towards her, she saw that their eyes had completely changed: their pupils had turned white and the rest of their eyes had turned black.

She sensed the hatred and violence of these eyes, she curled up on herself and prayed that they would return to their normal state before they killed her. But a sound, similar to that of a restarted computer, sounded and the animatronics recovered their normal eyes and found that Lea was trembling against the wall.

-Lea? You're okay ? Chica asked

Lea raised her head and quickly noticed that they had become like the day before, smiling pitifully, coughing and spitting blood after the many blows she had received. Freddy and Bonnie came forward to support her and take her to sit on the stage while Chica ran to find the medical kit.

-Dammit but who was this guy? Foxy grunted as Chica came back

With the kit in the legs.

-Dumb guys from my high school, we fought a little before the beginning of the night.

Chica passed the disinfectant over the wounds on her face.

\- Hey it stings! She says

-Is not it normal, you have others? Chica asked

-I received many shots in the belly, including a baseball bat. But it will pass.

-Foxy, looking for a cold pocket! Said Bonnie

The latter executed and returned quickly with the pocket requested and pressed it against the mutilated belly of Lea who shuddered because of the cold.

-They will not come back soon, believe me. Told Freddy

\- I hope, thank you for your help.

-It's all natural, pity we can not go to your high school to scare them all the way they shit herself. Laugh Foxy

Lea imagined the scene and laughed.

-That's a shame, I admit. She says

Bonnie began to play the air of "I Can't Decide" and Lea sang softly the words, followed by Freddy. They then started dancing until 5 AM.

-You should let go of it more often, you shine! Foxy says

-Have a good day ! Repose yourself! Chica threw hem

-Thank you, thank you all, you are great. Lea answered with a smile.

The animatronics resumed their places and Lea returned to the office and found Vincent looking at the camera in the hall.

-What the fuck? How much longer are you in here ?! Lea nodded, which re-opened the wounds of his face.

The killer raised the nose of the cameras and closed the doors before approaching her.

-Since you left the office, you took a good rack. He said with a small smile

-And does that make you laugh you asshole?

-What is this language? I wanted to congratulate you on your performance on stage. He replied with a sulky pout

-You lie ! Why are you here?

-Because I told you to come back tonight, now, let's see these little wounds. Vincent said as he put Lea on the desk and began to lick the blood running down his face and neck.

Lea tried to defend herself but her predator was blocking the slightest movement, she let out a few groans to Vincent's delight, which raised the girl's shirt to pass his tongue on the hematomas of her belly, which made her arch violently.

-NO ! Stop, I beg you stop! She said with a small tear to the eye

-Why you persist in refusing my caresses, let yourself go, you will see, it will do you good. The violet man answered, licking Lea's tear and unblocking her body.

Lea stood up, out of breath and lowered her shirt. His face had turned red under the effect of the caresses of Vincent.

-You're so adorable, I plan to come back in the day, a little less cold to me. Vincent said as he kissed her lips and opened the doors before leaving.

Lea did not know what to do and the 6 AM bell rang. She runs into her apartment and locked the door and the window before taking a bath and finally falling asleep in it.


	5. Chapter 5 Day 3

Lea woke up an hour after falling asleep in her bath and decided to go shopping for lunch.

"I'm the only one for fall asleep in a bath..." She grumbled as she dressed.

She walked to the grocery store two blocks downstairs and bought a curry of chicken with coconut milk. It was when she went to the cashier that she saw the boys of the previous day just before the exit.

"Stay natural, especially be casual ...". She said to herself, trying to stay calm.

She took her shopping bag and passed the boys as if nothing had happened, but a few moments after she had passed them, one of them questioned her and Lea ignored him while continuing to walk . It was only when she heard hurried steps behind her that she began to accelerate, then to run. She nevertheless managed to sow a street before her apartment. When she returned to her apartment, after having locked the door, she was seized with great sadness. She wanted so much that one of the animatronics was there, worse, she would have liked Vincent to be with her. She did not know what to think about this man and she felt she was killing her from inside. To avoid ruminating these black ideas, she decided to prepare the meal. She was so absorbed in the finish of this stew that she had not even noticed that Vincent had watched her for some time. He approached from behind and took a spoon to taste the dish, which surprised Lea who jumped.

-Woah! But is it a mania in you to frighten others?

-No, it's just fun. The psychopath replied with a slight smile.

-Hmpf, what do you want?

-Nothing in particular, but I must confess that you are a good cook. Vincent replied, licking his lips.

Lea's face turned dark red, she took two plates and filled them with rice and curry and prepared a table for two.

She did not know why she was doing this, probably because she found this killer something appealing. Vincent was surprised to see her do this and did not fully understand why she was doing all that.

-A plate for me? He asked

-No for my friend the ghost. Sit down and eat.

-Why do you do that while you seem to hate my presence?

-I will not eat in front of you, it is pure respect. And no I do not hate your presence. Lea replied a little coldly.

Vincent knew he was attractive, had already used his charms on former night watchmen and many women and men to satisfy his sexual urges. But there, he felt that it was different, he wanted, in a corner of his head, to stay near this high school girl and to give him well-being and warmth. He did not want to rape her, he just did not want sex with her. He wanted good, he a child killer cold and eager for sex. He sat down and began to eat.

-Very good, you want to cook later? He asked, trying to hide his emotions

-Yes, I will try a training after my BAC in a restaurant and try to improve myself until I become a good cook. The high school girl replied, waiting for unpleasant remarks, as every student in her high school did.

-You're on the right track, you can succeed in that. Vincent answered, finishing his plate and rising.

Lea stood up at the same time as he and after putting down her plate, she saw him returning. She felt a deep lack when he was not there, she felt like she was really alone in the world without him. No longer holding it, she took him from behind and glued her face to her back. Vincent stopped short and waited for an explanation.

-Rest again a little please. Lea said in a plaintive voice.

Vincent turned around and pressed her close to him, he loved her as much as she did and hoped to take advantage of it. He passed a hand through the girl's neck and stroked her neck with her fingertips while the other passed on her back.

-What's wrong ? Is that because I asked you to be less cold? Vincent asked with a soft voice.

-No ... it's that ... Lea began to sob, then to cry against the torso of the object of her torments.

-What is it?

\- I ... I think I need you, I feel so alone, the animatronics are there too but ... But you do so much more! No one ever treated me like you! So you can fuck my mouth as much as you want I don't care! I just need you !

Vincent, shocked by this declaration, tried so hard to comfort her.

-Shhhhh, calm down, I'm here. Look at me please.

Despite the soft tone he had taken, Lea was too ashamed to show her face soaked with tears. Vincent then gently took his head between his hands and wiped his tears as he passed his fingers over.

-I will not laugh at you, I will stay with you until you agree better.

Lea nodded and let Vincent kiss her, it was a tender kiss, nothing to do with the previous ones. He took off his lips and carried Lea to his bed, stretched out and stuck to her. Lea, breathed in the smell of this violet man, she was pleasant, indescribable but pleasant. Vincent, unable to bear it any more, showed a bump in his boxer, a bump that Lea noticed. She crouched down in front of Vincent who had sat down and seemed visibly embarrassed.

-Is it because of me? She asked shyly.

-Yes, and if you keep looking at me like that I'll end up jumping on you! Vincent grunted a little.

Lea approached shyly and palpated the swelling of her pants, blushing. Vincent took her hand and held it in the air.

-Stopped ! You want me to hurt you? Vincent asked rather annoyed.

-No, but do you want ... that I ... finally that I caress you? She asked, expecting him to lie on her back.

Vincent remained frozen for a moment, then began to speak again.

-After all I've done to you, you want to do me good? He asked rather confused

-O-yes, but ... I do not know how to do ...

Confused, Vincent lowered his pants and his boxer a little, revealing his erect sex. Lea, somewhat embarrassed, looked away for a moment and then carried it over Vincent's embarrassed face.

-I'll show you ...

He took her hands and wrapped them around her sex, showed her the gestures to reproduce and then released the girl's hands to grab the sheets.

Lea slowly continued to masturbate Vincent when the latter buried his head in his shoulder and seized the arms of the girl.

-Fuck, I think it's coming... Blow Vincent.

Lea continued until little white streams of liquid emerged from the sex of Vincent, who let out a groan. Leah contemplated what she had done and looked at her hands, slightly stained with this liquid.

-Wipe them off, what the hell is that good? Said Vincent, taking her in his arms, a little breathless.

-It was ... it was good?

-Ho yes, now, is what you want you to do the same? He asked, moving away a little.

-Do what you want.

Still in action, Vincent slowly laid her down on her back and lowered the girl's pants and panties. He passed his expert fingers around the girl's sex, then, feeling that she would not stop him, slid his fingers inside.

-Ha! Vin-Vincent!

He kissed her to stifle her cries, then, no longer holding her, lowered her head between Lea's legs and passed her tongue where her fingers were. Lea arched and took the purple hair of her companion.

-Vincent, HA! I think, that I would not hold any longer ... HAAA !

Vincent, who had accelerated the movements, caused a powerful electric shock in Lea, causing her to bend and shout with pleasure.

Vincent climbed up and embraced his little protected who was breathing quickly.

-That's ... we're leaving now. Rest till night. He said, kissing her.

Lea fell asleep, exhausted by what had happened. Vincent remained with her until nightfall, and slowly awakened her before leaving before her. Lea, who no longer felt Vincent's presence, dressed hurriedly in uniform and headed for the restaurant, completely relaxed after the events.

"I hope he will come back ..." She said to herself as she moved into the office.


	6. Chapter 6 Night 3

It was 1 AM and Vincent still had not arrived. Since the animatronics had activated, Lea decided to go and see them.

-Hello ! She shouted in a playful tone

-Hey you look good! What happened, did you meet anyone? Joke Bonnie

Lea froze for a moment and pretended a laugh, which left Bonnie a little suspicious but did not insist.

-Seriously, did you meet a guy? Or a girl maybe? Joke in turn Foxy

-Stop a little, you see that she is embarrassed! Replied Freddy

\- Thank you for your support Freddy.

Lea looked behind Freddy's shoulder and saw a child covered with wounds, who approached her and pointed at the back of her shoulder.

-That man, kill him. Asked the child and repeating this sentence.

The child was joined by two other boys and another girl his age and approached Lea who was paralyzed by fear. The animatronics, seeing these morbid children only at the last moment, could do nothing. Vincent, who was watching the scene from the end of the corridor, started to stand in front of the girl and took a defensive position.

-Leave she alone! She has nothing to do with me! He yelled

The children beat back and the former killer took Léa in her arms to comfort her and the animatronics watched the scene with amazement.

-The guy you met ... is he ?! They exclaimed at the same time

-Yes, but I assure you he can change! Please do not hurt him! Supplicated the high school girl almost at the edge of the tears.

-If you want to hurt someone, do not worry about it, I am the only one at fault. Trump Vincent.

But the eyes of the animals began to turn black because the children seemed to enter them. Vincent pulled Lea back and took him into the office and closed the doors.

-How are we going to do this ? We're stuck! Sob Lea

-We must survive until six o'clock, watch the cameras, I watch the corridors.

Lea scrutinized every movement of the animals and narrowly escaped the arrival of Foxy and Chica. The battery began to diminish seriously when six o'clock struck at last. Completely exhausted psychologically, Lea had little to take a wall, which prompted Vincent to carry her in her arms into his room where he deposited it gently and letting it curl up against him.

-Vincent? She asked, about to fall asleep

-Yes ?

-...I love you. She finished by saying while falling asleep.

The violet man put a kiss on his forehead before falling asleep.

-I love you too, Léa.


	7. Chapter 7 Day 4

The pseudo couple slept until noon, more precisely until Vincent wanted to go to the bathroom. When he returned to the room, he watched the way Lea got up without being fully awake, and he found her adorable even though her movements were left.

-Hiya Vincent. She said smiling.

He replied with a kiss and a smile.

-Hello little cat.

Lea began to imitate a cat by taking her hands for paws and making a cute little head.

-Meow! She said.

Vincent rubbed his head and helped him get up completely. Lea, took civilian business and went into the bathroom with a towel.

-I will have a bath...

Vincent nodded and Lea disappeared into the bathroom. She undressed and poured hot water into the bathtub. She settled in when Vincent entered without warning. Out of modesty, Lea hid all she could with her hands.

-In general, when one takes a bath, one takes it alone. Intervened the girl

-Some people take baths together when they feel like it, and I'm one of those people. He replied

He pulled off his shirt first, showing a torso with fine muscles that Lea found to his liking. She continued to look at him until he dropped his pants and boxer to the floor and went back into the hot water.

Lea folded her legs and looked elsewhere, rather embarrassed. Vincent lay in the tub, leaving every part of his body exposed to the high school girl who, if she could, will make them invisible.

-Relax, I will not eat you, though I find you rather appetizing. Launched Vincent in the tone of laughter

-It's the first time I've had a bath with someone ...

The purple man leaned forward to kiss the girl, first on the mouth and then in the neck. Then he rotated her so that she would stick her back to her chest, thus having a hold.

-Relax, really, if you do not want to do anything, you have only to tell me. I do not want to force you.

-It's ... I've never been so physically and mentally close to someone as beautiful as you are!

-Thanks for the compliment, we can also say that you are well nice too. He said as he passed one of his fingers on one of Lea's breasts.

Lea shuddered and turned to stick her head against the warm, wet chest of the Purple Guy.

-You're really adorable, but you're tense, I'm going to massage you.

Vincent stood up, wrapped a towel around her waist and took Leah in her arms, putting a towel on her. He lay her on the stomach in the room.

-I'm gonna massage you, let me do it?

-Y-yes. She said, a little embarrassed.

And surprisingly, Vincent was massaging very well, his hands pressed on the areas to relax with incredible dexterity. After a moment he began to tremble, remembering that the girl was naked. Feeling he was trembling, Lea stood up a little.

-Do you want the roles to be exchanged? She asked timidly

-Yes, do as you like. He said, a little hesitant.

Lea, before straightening up completely, wrapped her napkin over her chest and let Vincent lie down.

-How, can I settle as I want? She asked, still a little shy

-I told you to do what you wanted. He replied

She sat down on the violet man's buttocks, hidden under the towel and began to massage Vincent's rather muscular back. She knew massage techniques and so massaged almost as well as her companion. Suddenly, she felt that Vincent could not stand it any more, she rose a little and her companion turned to approach him and kissed him passionately. He reversed their position and laid it on his back, which caused their towels to slide over the sheets.

-It's impossible to resist ... He said a little in the vague.

-So... do it gently then please.

Lea had just given Vincent permission to take from her what she had in her. He could not believe his ears, he was going to take the virginity of a high school girl and she had given him the right.

-Yes, whatever you want.

He kissed her in the neck and in the hollow of her shoulder. He passed his tongue between the breasts of the girl who moaned with pleasure. He pinched her nipples a bit and kissed them. He put his hands over his hips, then around the sex of Lea who redoubled moans.

-Ha! Vincent!

He began to spread the legs of the high school girl and took his hands.

-Sorry, it's going to be a bit bad at first ...

He sank slowly into her, to give her time to get used to.

Lea shouted so badly and so painfully was this pain. He sank a little more then completely into her.

-You're okay ? He worried, panting.

-Aaaaaah, yes, yes I'm fine ... She said dripping with sweat.

He moved slowly, forcing himself not to go too fast to rush his protected, then he gave a kick that made her bend. He repeated several times until she screamed with pleasure.

-Aaaaaah, haaaaaa, Vin-Vincent, thank you ...

He could not answer because he wanted more, but he withdrew anyway. He brought Lea against her chest and pressed her.

-Thank you, I know how hard it was for you ...

-I told you I'll do it gently. He replied softly.

Feeling that he had not gone to the end, Lea squeezed a little hard the sex of her lover who vaulted her back.

\- I can, do it for you if you want. She said as she approached the face of the purple sex.

-Don't force you ...

She did not let him finish his sentence because she licked the sex of Vincent who groaned with pleasure. She slowly continued to pass her tongue over while pressing it with her hands until the white liquid came out.

She stood up to stick her lips to those of her partner who intensified it with her tongue.

-Thank you for having done it for me ... he said

-It's nothing compared to what you do, she said, sleeping a little.

He pressed it to her and slid it under the covers.

-Take a rest.

And that's what she did, she slept until she went back to the restaurant.

-I'm staying with you tonight, I do not want you to be alone tonight.

-Okay.

He took her by the hand and they settled in the office, waiting for the night to begin.


	8. Chapter 8 Night 4

The night had begun very quickly, Chica and Bonnie were the first to get started and they made a lot of comings and goings in front of the doors that closed as soon as they were too close. Lea's concentration made her forget a little of the fear she felt: they wanted to give her a taste for life, here they were trying to kill her because she had fallen in love with a child killer .

She had reopened the doors to save the battery, but Vincent immediately closed the door on the left.

-We're not going to keep up at this rate! She said to him

But the sound of Foxy's hook scratching on the metal door made him understand why he had closed it.

-Can not we reason them? Truly not ? She finished by asking.

-If you have a chance like a miracle.

-I really have to get myself into such situations ... Sigh Lea

Vincent hugged her and cradled her a little.

-If I said it was destiny, I'd find it a little silly. So we're going to say it's just chance. He breathed

-Yes, it's just chance ...

Freddy's laughter caused them to rise in a quarter of a second and they locked the doors, then Lea checked the battery.

-Shoot,crap , it stays 5% battery and it is only five AM! Where are the others ?

-All on the stage, I open the doors. Announced the purple man.

But even with the doors open, the battery continued to diminish. And when all the lights went out, Lea hid under the desk, forcing Vincent to do the same. The heavy, robotic noises of Freddy's footsteps reached Lea's ears, trying to look at Vincent, who held her hand firmly to make no noise.

She saw Freddy's legs and Chica's legs pass and pass in front of the desk without any of them thinking of checking the desk. And after endless minutes, the animals left the office to return to the scene when the six-hour bell rang. The sound was simple but in Lea's ears, it was the sound of the end of fear. Vincent went out first to check that they were off and he invited Lea out.

-This is the last night ... Lea said.

Vincent did not answer and accompanied the girl to his bed where he let her sleep as long as she wanted.


	9. Chapter 9 Day 5

Lea woke up at noon and found that Vincent had fallen asleep beside her. She wanted to put a blanket on her shoulders but this one begins to emerge.

-Ho, sorry ...

-It's nothing, I'm used to sleeping a little. The violet man replied, kissing her.

-I'm going to take a bath, you want us to go out a little later? Asked the high school student

-Yes, ha I've reserved a little restaurant before tonight, it tempts you? I can cancel if you want ...

-Ow is great! But by the way, do you have a job?

-Yes, and I even have my own apartment, you can come in from time to time if you want to.

-Especially if we survive. She replied, pretending a laugh that Vincent had difficulty accompanying.

Lea went to the bathroom and went into her bath before being joined by Vincent who wanted to enjoy the last day as Lea's night guard. Now that she had become accustomed to her presence, she was less ashamed to reveal her body to him. Vincent took the shower gel and applied it to the whole body of the girl who still shuddered a little at this contact. He then gave the gel to Lea.

-It's your turn now. He said with a little greedy smile.

Still timid, she passed her hands over the body of Vincent. First her arms, then her back and her chest as she slowly descended and finally her legs. Vincent appreciated the sensation of Lea's skin against hers, it reminded him of those few memories of his parents, who had died for a while now. They rinsed each other and started the help of the one who shampooed the shampoo in their hair as quickly as possible. Once they had completely rinsed and dried, Vincent hugged Lea for a little while.

-Lea ...

-Yes ?

-If we survive tonight, will you want us to see each other again? His voice was a bit hesitant.

-Why I'll don't want to see you again? She let go

-You'd surely avoid getting into trouble in high school because of me ...

-I do not give a damn about those jerks because you're here. She said kissing him timidly.

Vincent returned his kiss and looked at her with a playful smile.

-If you survive, I may be able to get you a little job where I work.

-What's that kind of job?

-You'll know if you survived! He shouted.

To get revenge, Leah tried to tickle her but no bowl for her, he did not fear the tickles, but she did, so he took advantage of it until she begged him to stop.

-Sensible huh? He said in a player tone

-Hahaha, yes I am very sensitive, please stop! Lea replied half-laughing.

-You're really a unique girlfriend. He said

-You think of me as your girlfriend?

-Of course, if you want to.

Lea jumped on her neck and kissed her before dressing with the Freddy Frazbear Pizzeria uniform and both went into town until dinner.

\- It's not a great restaurant but it's pretty good and not too expensive. He said presenting the establishment to make her laugh.

-The kind of nice restaurant! She replied with a laugh

They settled in and ordered a small plate of pasta as a starter followed by a fish stuffed with vegetables and cheese and Vincent took a tiramisu while Lea chose a panna cota. While waiting for the arrival of each dish, Vincent took the hand of Lea and caressed it softly.

The dishes were all of good quality and at the time of dessert, Lea laughed.

-What's funny? Asked Vincent, who did not understand the hilarity of the situation.

-The tiramisu, in Italian it means "Pull me up" if one translates literally. In Italy, since they use a much stronger coffee than here and a lot of amaretto, this dessert is also considered an aphrodisiac. She answered, avoiding laughter;

Vincent also laughed and looked at his tiramisu.

-Ha bah you taught me something, I'd sleep less tonight!

\- Ifwe can go to high school girl replied, continuing to laugh.

They ate their desserts and waited for the addition when Lea saw landing the group of boys who had maltreated her the other night which made her change her expression right away.

-You saw a ghost ? Asked Vincent

-No, the boys who struck me a few nights ago ... and...shit they come back.

Vincent suddenly brought Lea's face closer to hers and kissed him when the brutes passed them and noticed them.

-Since when guys are interested in a shit like you? One of the boys said.

Vincent offered him a splendid finger of honor before rising to face them.

-Is that what you call shit? Vincent yelled coldly as he took off an evil look whose white gleamed.

-Why? You want to fight ? Come outside, we're waiting for you.

Vincent gave the money to the waitress who did not know what was going on and left with Lea a little further in front of the restaurant.

-Good, we have an hour before we go to work. Said Vincent to his new girlfriend

-You have the time to send them to the hospital. Lea replied, taunting the brutes who had planted themselves before them.

Lea stepped back a little and sat down on a low wall to admire the spectacle: Vincent who dodged without difficulty the slow and pathetic shots of his opponents and who replied with well-placed blows. The boys, nodded well, ran away after fifteen minutes.

Vincent, proud enough, lifted Lea by the waist and kissed her.

-My first gift in time as boyfriend! He shouted.

-The most beautiful gift I've ever had! She answered, with a smile on her lips.

They walked with enthusiasm until they reached the restaurant, where they instantly adopted a serious attitude.

-Alright, go!" Said Vincent

\- Yeah, we're gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Bad ending

The animatronics quickly started, and they took a cunning pleasure in attacking the couple simultaneously. But Freddy was the worst, his unhealthy laughter sometimes misled them and occasionally spoiled a few precious percent of drums. At 3 AM, there was still a 60% battery.

-With a little luck we can get out, but we must leave the doors open and leave the cameras as long as possible. Decreased Vincent.

-If they decided to take a break ... We would not stress as much!

Vincent leaned down to put a quick kiss on his partner's lips and went back to watch the corridors. Lea followed Vincent's orders and used very little and then more at all the cameras, preferring to prefer the doors. Two hours passed without the animals making a gesture where they emit a sound and there was 40% battery remaining.

-We will succeed ! Led Lea with a smile that went out as quickly as it appeared.

Freddy and Chica were at the door on the left while Bonnie and Foxy were on the right. The doors closed, but Freddy held a sort of generator in his paws.

-Vincent ... it's over, we're going to die ... said Lea with a voice she wanted calm

-Yes, we're gonna die, I'm sorry. He replied

-No matter, it's life. I just want to kiss one last time please.

\- No worries.

Vincent hugged him and kissed him, even when Freddy broke the case, even when the light went out, even if the animatronics were laughing, he would not let go and kept kissing her while she looked into his eyes. Her white eyes gleamed in the dark and gave a magnificent shine to the brown eyes of the girl who will never forget her eyes, body, voice. This person, she would never forget, even when dying. She would also forgive Freddy and her band for wanting to kill them because she knew that it was the children who hated her lover who had taken control of the animals but that their reaction was normal.

The heavy noise of Freddy and Bonnie's footsteps slowly approached the two guards. Vincent moved slightly away from Lea to whisper a few simple words before continuing his kiss.

-I am sorry.

The two animatronics pierced the flesh torso of the two humans to crush their hearts. When they pulled out their bloody legs, the couple swung to one side, still glued to each other. They went out at the same time and looked at each other.

6 AM rang and the animals resumed their normal state and saw what they had done, howled with sadness and guilt: they had killed the person to whom they wanted to give back the taste for life and They had finally finished with the person who was going to save her from this vicious circle.

The animatronics tore off the circuits mutually under the shock of emotion and fell around the dead couple not long ago. The spirits of the children, on the other hand, contemplated this horrible spectacle without arriving to weep or to rejoice; they did not wish that there should be so many victims. They rose up in the sky, ruminating the horrors they had created.


	11. Chapter 11 Good ending

The animatronics were very active and used a lot of battery, at 5 AM there was 5% battery and Lea jumped to one of the gates. Vincent grabbed her arm and forced her to stay in the office.

-I'll go and resonate them! We'll die if we stay there! So stay here if you want but I'm out! Said Lea with a strong and sure voice

-You will not see them alone! I am already mad enough for having done so many evil deeds in my life because you opened my eyes and I do not want to lose you so I accompany you even if you nail me on the chair! Vincent replied in the same tone

\- Very good, but you let me handle the situation even if it degenerates!

They both stepped out of the way, and they pointed to the animatronics, whose black eyes, with a little white dot, gave them an air of possession.

Lea stood upright and spoke clearly but without attacking the animals.

-Listen to me, I know you want Vincent because he killed you on a birthday and your reaction is normal. I understand what it is like to blame someone because they have harmed us because I have lived it! But what I have seen is that people can change with time and making good encounters. Look at Vincent, are attitude changed since the first time I met him here! At first he had fun with my body and my nerves, but very quickly my feelings were changed towards him, as well as his attitude and feelings towards me. People can change and you too can, I know it's hard for you because you are innocent victims but please, leave the animatronics outside of it, you use it as a weapon and It will make you bad, maybe even as much as Vincent when he killed you!

The eyes of animatronics buging a little and then they resumed their normal color. They took a moment to resume their usual behavior and understand the situation. The children, on the other hand, approached Lea without emanating anger.

-Look at him, he changed ...

The children stared at him and almost seemed to read in him. After a brief moment they took an air at once astonished and sorry.

-She's right ... you're right, he's changed. We're sorry to have done that. Saying Children's Heart

-I'm sorry, too. Says Vincent

The children approached him and gave him a hug before rising into the sky; They had at last found repose. Freddy took Lea in her arms so strongly that she thought he was going to crush her ribs.

-You are right my little, people change with time! He told Freddy

Chica, Bonnie and Foxy were added to Freddy who had meanwhile taken Vincent with him to celebrate their farewell and their victory worthily. They had succeeded in restoring Léa's taste for living.

When they left the pizzeria after having cashed the money (waits for it there), Vincent accompanied Lea to her home. At the door step, Lea turned to kiss her.

-Sleep well, you take the classes tomorrow.

-That's what I meant to do.

-In fact, I'll take you after your class, I'll show you where I work.

-Where can you get me a half-time job? It works !

They smiled before giving each other a small piece of paper in which their respective numbers were written and saying goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12 épilogue

Vincent actually came to look for Lea at the end of his courses. She was wearing a long black coat with blue jeans and small fur-lined boots. The whole decorated with a wool scarf and a small cap matches.

He lifted her to make her turn and he kissed her under the dumb eyes of the other students.

-We are observed. Fitted the purple man with a smile

-Nothing to do, they'll get used to it. He answered the high school girl with a big smile.

-As promised, I'll take you to my workplaces. He said

-Awesome !

-And you're very pretty like that. He retorted with a smile

-You too are!

Indeed, the leather jacket and the black boots in leather with small heels with classic jeans went perfectly to Vincent.

Vincent took the main street then crossed several small streets until arriving in a street where many shops and various rooms stick. He stopped in front of a room with a black and violet front.

\- '' Purple club '', you chose this job for his name?

Vincent laughed and Lea noticed that there were drawings of people hanging on bars and she had a click.

-Nan, do not tell me it's ...

-And if ! Come on, I'll introduce you to the boss.

He pulled her inside and she discovered a huge bar in front of which small spaces with couches and a large empty space before a scene with two metal bars in each of the right and left ends of the front and a space reserved for the musicians was in back.

Lea imagined Vincent in a sexy outfit dancing on stage and drove out that thought immediately.

-Ha hi Vincent! You're okay ? And this is the girl you told me about? Asked a man of the same size as Vincent with black hair, short and disheveled dressed in a rather short waiter's outfit.

-Hey Franck! Yeah all is well, she's cute eh?

He watched Lea up and down and thought for a moment.

-Remove your coat. He finally said.

-What? She asked

-It's just to see your body a little better, I will not do anything to you. He declared

-You're interested, she's mine! Said Vincent, sticking Lea against him.

Lea blushed and then removed her coat, she wore a three-quarter-length sleeve in a deep blue blue gradient.

-Effectively she might be fit to do this job. Wait, I'll get you your outfit. Say Franck as he leaves the room.

-You could tell me it was a job like that! Said Lea

-I wanted to surprise you! Vincent replied laughing.

Franck reappeared with a short pleated black skirt with a built-in shorty and a high black corset with some small knots.

\- Try it, and do it fast, it's time for service!

-Y-Yes!

Lea hurried to the dressing room and put on her clothes. Once this was done, she looked at herself in the mirror and realized that this outfit put its shapes well. She came out embarrassed and discovered Vincent, bare-chested with pants and a black policeman's cap.

-Wow, you're going to be successful! Led Franck

-Maybe even as much as I do! Laugh Vincent

-Why do you say that ? Lea asked

-Because he's the most requested in the bar!

At that moment, customers, men and women, homosexuals or straight went into the hall and demanded the show. Other dancers and singers disembarked and settled on the stage.

\- I'm supposed to do what? Lea asked, a nervous hair

-You're going to sing, and do not forget to hug you! Launched Vincent as he climbed onto the stage.

Lea thought that Vincent was shining on the stage, no wonder that many of them had succumbed to her charm. She went with the singers, who encouraged her. The music started and the dancers turned on, Lea recognized the notes of CashCash's Tongue Twister, but enjoying the song a lot, she started playing, forgetting the place and began to sing while adopting the appropriate gestures.

 _-I want your tongue twister, you got my body shaking head spiner;_

 _I want it more time;_

 _I can not fight the feeling of your tongue twister;_

 _I want it I want it_

Vincent was unleashed like a god, and at the moment of singing, he took Léa to the front of the stage, making her dance with him under the acclamations and applause of the audience.

 _-Wanna get you on a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister;_

 _Wanna get you on a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister_

Lea had taken up the game and continued to sing, dancing sensually with him.

 _-I wanna get you on a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister;_

 _Wanna get you on a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister_

Lea chains the dances and songs until the last customers leave. Vincent was amazed at his performance, just like the rest of the staff.

-I never saw a new recruit being as much loved by the public as it first appeared! One of the singers

-You've been great! Said Franck

\- It's official, you're part of the group! Vincent said raising her.

Lea felt extraordinarily well, feeling accepted and loved by so many people made her heart warm. She talked a little with the rest of the staff before returning home with Vincent.

-You were really crazy in this outfit, a real little bomb. Vincent yelled, kissing her on the forehead.

\- Thank you, you too were cannon like that, it does not surprise me that you have success.

-Do not worry, you're the only one who shines in my eyes. He answered, embracing her.

Once in front of Lea, the couple embraced for a long time before separating.

-See you later? The violet man asked, knowing already the answer.

\- Yeah, it works. She answered with a smile.

Lea returned to her room and lay down in bed. She was finally accepted and had the feeling that she had finally found her place.

"This guy is really great ..." She thought as she fell asleep


End file.
